MemorizED
by Moonheart01
Summary: Edd has OCD and memorizes everyone's schedule including his crush Kevin, the redheaded jock who lives across the street from Edd. Once Kevin finds out about Edd's unique 'ability' he becomes intrigued as to what else the little nerd can do. Kevedd. Rated M for violence, possible self-harm, and smut (in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is my first ever Kevedd fanfic so please review so I know how bad I'm doing- Sorry this chapter is short and a bit vague but I didn't want to start with too long of a chapter I promise they will get longer and more detailed! Follow me on tumblr at **captain-jamestiberiusperfecthair **for updates if you guys like it! I do not own any of these lovely characters.**

Edd slipped out of the classroom just as the final bell rang. _Just 42 steps to my locker._ Edd reached his locker less than thirty seconds later and placed his AP Chemistry book neatly in line with his other school books. After collecting the appropriate books he would be needing for the weekend, Edd took one final look around the hall before he shut and locked his locker and quickly scurried down the hall and out of the building.

Normally he wouldn't be as paranoid as he was now, but the first week of Edd's junior year of high school was not going as well as the sock-headed teen had hoped. For starters, Edd realized he wasn't in any of the same classes as his two best friends, Ed and Eddy, although they did have the same lunch period, thankfully. Edd had blamed this mostly on his far more advanced intellect, since he was taking all Advanced Placement classes, while the other Ed's were taking the regular College Prep classes. Also, he found that his childhood bully, and somewhat crush, Kevin, was in his AP US History and AP Psychology classes. This caused more trouble than Edd would have liked because not only did his face turn bright red and butterflies began to flutter in his stomach whenever Kevin so much as glanced his way, but if Edd ever decided to stare in the direction of the jock, even if he wasn't looking right at Kevin, there would be consequences. Unfortunately for Edd, he had to learn this the hard way. During their first history class, Edd found himself staring at Kevin as he dozed off during the lecture. Edd admired how Kevin's muscles filled in his clothes, unlike his lithe frame that made any size clothing look too big. When the bell rang Edd was one of the last students to leave the classroom. As he exited the class, a hand came to rest around Edd's shoulders. Edd looked up, surprised and displeased that someone's filthy fingers were touching his freshly ironed sweater. As soon as he saw who the hand belonged to, Edd's surprise turned to dread then quickly into fear. Edd found himself looking into the eyes of one of Kevin's friends on the football team. The large boy smiled slyly and started leading Edd towards the men's restroom.

"Hey Edd, how's it going?" The teen said as he opened the restroom door.

"I think we need to have a little talk." The muscular boy pushed Edd into the restroom and quickly shut the door behind him.

Before Edd could react the teen shoved him up against the door, roughly placing his forearm on the smaller teen's neck. Edd tried to resist, but he soon realized his struggles were futile as five more boys, presumably all from the football team, emerged from the stalls.

"Now gentlemen, can we maybe talk about this? I strongly believe that violence is never th-"

Edd was interrupted by a swift punch to the face. Edd moaned and felt blood trickle down from his nose.

"Now you listen here you little fag." Growled the larger teen who held Edd. "We saw you looking at Kevin, and we came to tell you that he ain't gay. You got that?"

"I think you mean to say that Kevin **isn't** gay."

"What did you say?" The teen pressed his forearm harder against Edd's throat, causing Edd to gasp for air.

"N-nothing!" Edd gasped, struggling to get air to his lungs.

"That's what I thought." The teen dropped Edd to the floor and walked out, signaling for his teammates to follow him. As the boys left they each left their own mark on Edd, whether it was a kick to the stomach punch to the throat. As the last boy left the restroom the bell signaling the start of fourth period rang, leaving Edd to gather himself up and head slowly toward the nurse's office, hunching over slightly as he clutched his stomach. Edd ended up going home early that day and had to get his homework from his classmates the next day.

Edd shook his head to rid himself of the memory and jogged down the front steps to meet Ed and Eddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I started out loving this chapter but then we got in a fight and now I'm filing for divorce:(. I'm sorry you guys this has a lot of Kevin feels/abuse so if you don't like it please don't read it. This actually wasn't what I planned for this chapter, but I guess it ties in with the story so ya. I don't own any of these characters! More notes at bottom.**

* * *

Edd waved goodbye to his two best friends as he ascended the steps to his front door. Once inside Edd set his messenger bag on the dining room table and walked over to the kitchen where he knew a sticky note from his parents would be waiting for him. As always he found the sticky note on the fridge:

_Dear Eddward,_

_I am sorry we have not been able to see you in a while. You know how business is this time of year. Please dust and vacuum the house and make sure to wash your hat. Remember that we are proud of you honey and we will always love you._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Edd removed the note from the fridge and neatly folded it into fourths, making sure the sticky side was down, and tossed it into the trash can. He then began to clean the house as his parents instructed him to do. After two and a half hours the house was finally clean enough for Edd, so he decided to make himself a cup of tea and get to his homework, deciding that he could wash his hat later that night, just in case some unannounced visitor came by.

An hour into his English essay about _The Grapes of Wrath_, the book he read for his summer assignment, there was a knock at the door. Edd, curious as to who was at the door- since Eddy was supposed to be on a date with Nazz until 9:00 and Ed was most likely submerged in the marathon of re-runs of _The Walking Dead-_ quietly got up, making sure his pencil was parallel to his essay before he walked over to the door and gently pulled it open.

The sight outside Edd's door was truly horrifying.

Kevin stood with his head hanging, eyes heavy with barely-concealed tears cast down at his bare feet. A large bruise was forming on the bridge of Kevin's nose and his lip was swollen and bleeding. As Edd continued gazing down Kevin's body he saw more bruises and scrapes along his chest and torso. There was a deep gash that started on Kevin's chest and wrapped around his shoulder, along with what Edd could only assume to be claw marks running from his neck all the way down to the waist of his jeans. Kevin was holding his signature red baseball cap in hands that were bruised and bloodied around the knuckles.

A wave of emotions hit Edd as he took in Kevin's damaged physique. He felt unimaginably sad that someone would do this to a person, especially Kevin. He also felt anger rise within him along with a rising amount of fear. _Who could have possibly done this? And if they weren't afraid of doing it once, what would stop them from doing it again?_

"Edd." Kevin's hoarse voice stopped Edd's thoughts as he looked up into Kevin's pleading green eyes.

"K-Kevin." Edd tried not to stutter but it was impossible in light of the situation. "Kevin, how? What- what happened?"

Kevin's eyes dropped back down to his feet as he felt Edd's sympathetic eyes trail over his mutilated body once more. Kevin wanted to scream at Edd for just standing there and not helping him. That's all he really wanted right now, help.

Kevin let out a shaky sigh and looked back up at Edd. "Can I come in. Please?"

Edd nodded hesitantly and let Kevin in, checking the cul-de-sac before closing and locking the door. Edd looked back at Kevin to see him limping towards the living room couch. Edd tried speaking, but all he could do was open and close his mouth, muttering incoherent phrases.

Kevin looked up at Edd once he was situated on the couch to see the nerd stammering out silent stutters. _He is probably worried that I'll get blood on the couch._

"Look, Double-D." The words came out harsher than Kevin intended, and he inwardly cursed himself as Edd flinched. Kevin took a deep breath and tried to start again, making sure his tone was soft, "Double-D."

Edd met Kevin's gaze as he spoke his nickname. "I know I'm dirty and all, and I know you would probably flip shit if any blood got on your couch, I just need-"

Kevin paused as Edd finally moved. He went around to the kitchen and came back with a white box with red letters that stated it was a first aid kit. Edd opened the box and took out a package of wipes which he used to clean around Kevin's wounds. Kevin inhaled sharply as Edd gently ran the wipe over the deep cut on his shoulder.

Edd felt a shutter go through Kevin's body as he disinfected the wound on his shoulder. "Sorry." Edd muttered. When he was done cleaning Kevin's wounds, he started bandaging them, starting at the cut on his cheek and working his way down to the claw marks that stretched across Kevin's torso.

Edd trailed his fingers along the scratches, looking up at Kevin with sad eyes.

"What happened?"

Kevin let out a sigh. He knew the dork would want to know everything. Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose then winced as he remembered the bruise that stretched across it.

After a slight pause Kevin looked back at Edd whose face was shrouded with worry. Kevin sighed again, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"My dad," Kevin began, "he- he was drunk. Him and my mom started arguing. It has happened before, but this time, this time it got physical."

Edd's eyes widened as he listened to Kevin. He never knew things were that bad in Kevin's household. Now that he thought about it though, he started to wonder if Kevin's busy schedule was to purposefully avoid staying at home. Edd shook the thought away as Kevin continued.

"I jumped between him and my mom just as he took another swing. Once he realized he hit me he got even angrier. He started yelling at both me and my mom."

Kevin tightened his grip around his hat as the memories of that night came rushing back.

"I told him to leave my mom alone, but he just ignored me and started towards my mom again. I pushed him back, causing the beer bottle he was holding to break as he landed on the ground. As he was trying to get back up I tried to calm my mom down and make sure she was okay. She dug her nails into my chest, trying to steady herself, when my dad got back up and pulled me away from her."

Kevin touched the claw marks on his chest. "She tried to keep hold of me, but only ended up doing this to me. That's when my dad attacked me with the broken bottle. At first he just hit me with it, but when I was on the floor he stabbed it into my chest and tore it all the way to my back, as you can see..."

At this point the tears that Kevin was trying so hard to conceal tumbled from his eyes. He made a strangled cry as his body shook with the force of his sobs.

Edd didn't know what to do, he was never very helpful in these kinds of situations. A part of him wanted to cry along with Kevin, to hold him and comfort him, but the other part of him wanted to march straight over to Kevin's house and yell at his father. Instead, Edd knelt down next to Kevin and took his hand in his own.

Kevin looked up as he felt Edd's soft hand on his. He could tell the dork was about to cry, but he didn't want the kid to worry over him any longer. Kevin wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

Edd was on the verge of tears when he heard Kevin clear his throat. "Edd, thanks for, err, helping. I gotta go."

Edd was about to argue that Kevin was in no state to go anywhere, but when Kevin tried to stand, his knee gave out and he collapsed into Edd causing them to both fall to the floor. Edd let out a small squeak as Kevin landed on top of him. Kevin quickly moved off of Edd and helped the smaller teen sit up.

"Shit Edd, sorry dude. I didn't think my knee would give out, it was fine when I walked over here."

"No need to apologize Kevin, but I do insist you stay here, at least for the night so you can let your leg properly heal."

Kevin begrudgingly accepted Edd's offer to stay, allowing Edd to place his leg in the "optimal position" so it would be elevated above his head, along with adding a bag of ice to his knee. Edd allowed Kevin to watch TV while he finished his homework. Once Edd was done, he repacked his messenger bag and said good night to Kevin, reminding him that he should go to bed soon also so he would get enough rest. After Edd had changed into his pj's and finished preparing for the next day, he got into his bed and closed his eyes. Unfortunately for Edd, sleep didn't come for long that night.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry you guys, I promise there will be fluffy moments the next few chapters (and probably a lot more angst). Please review- but be nice?**

**TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for this being really late! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one should be coming soon! (I hope)**

**I do not own any of these wonderful characters. Nat belongs to asphyxion, although he is only mentioned in this one.**

**Oh! and there is a little surprise at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. He sat up, causing his chest to hurt. He looked down to find blood soaked bandages covering scratches all over his chest. The realization that last night's incidents weren't just a dream hit Kevin like a ton of bricks, causing his head to throb in pain.

Kevin lifted his leg off the tier of pillows Double-D had set up for him and bent and flexed his leg. It seemed a little sensitive, but Kevin was confident he would be able to walk on it. He placed his foot gently on the ground next to his other foot and slowly stood, slightly adding more and more pressure to his hurt leg until he fully stood.

Kevin stumbled over to the kitchen steadying himself on a wall as he tripped over his own feet. He sat down at the counter and watched as an overcareful Edd mumbled to himself as he flipped a pancake and gently set it on one of two empty plates. Kevin sat fully engrossed in Edd's careful methods. He watched as Edd started out by measuring the exact amount (according to the box, which he checked frequently) of pancake mix, making sure there were enough blueberries in each scoop. Edd then cautiously lifted the measuring cup and poured the contents directly on the center of the griddle. He set a timer so he wouldn't forget to flip the pancake, and began to stir the mix vigorously. When the timer went off he flipped the pancake, set the timer again, then placed the fully cooked pancake on the empty plate when the second timer went off.

Kevin got up and silently stretched, watching Edd as he continued his cooking. He couldn't help but stare at Edd's lean body and how it swayed under his loose pajamas. What he would give to tear those baggy clothes right off him and get a glimpse of that soft, milky-white chest again. Kevin felt a stirring in his groin and had to shake his head violently to rid himself of the ludicrous thought.

As he limped toward Edd, Kevin recalled the last time he had seen Edd's amazing body. It was last summer, Nazz was holding a pool party the Saturday before their sophomore year started. Everyone from the cul-de-sac had come besides the Kanker sisters, who had dropped out of school to deal drugs. Kevin remembered how they were all trying to get Edd to take off his shirt and actually swim. Edd had been mumbling something about personal space and hygiene when Kevin walked over and roughly took Edd's shirt off. Kevin vaguely remembered the look of horror mixed with humiliation on Edd's face as the teens started cheering and Nat, a friend of Kevin's from the football and baseball team, whistled. All he was worried about was Edd's silky skin, and how soft it would feel against his calloused fingers. Unfortunately, Kevin was pulled away from Edd before he could reach out to him. This made Kevin long for Edd even more, until he found himself thinking of him during class and after school. It is even worse this year since Edd is in two of his classes. Kevin tries not to stare at him while he is studiously taking notes everyday, especially in history, where his teammates keep an eye on him.

Kevin sighed inwardly as he stood beside Edd who was paying too much attention to his pancakes to notice Kevin. Kevin knew he could never express his true feelings to Edd because even if he was gay, which Kevin was almost certain he was not, Kevin knew their social standings would be too much of a barrier, along with the fact that they were both guys.

As Edd placed the last pancake on a plate, Kevin decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat.

Edd jumped, almost dropping the bowl that the leftover pancake mix was in.

"K-Kevin!" Edd gasped as he steadied himself and gently set the bowl in the sink.

"You nearly scared me to death!" Edd exclaimed as tried to tidy up the mess he had made by cooking.

Kevin chuckled, "Well if you weren't paying too much attention to what you were cooking you would have seen me! God, how long does it take to measure out pancake mix?"

Edd grew red with embarrassment as he realized Kevin had been watching him far longer than he thought.

"W-w-well I g-guess I j-just like to be p-precise." stammered Edd.

"Ha ha, whatever dude, just as long as they taste good." Kevin took one of the plates and headed towards the dining room table. Edd followed him with his own plate and silverware for both of them.

Edd gave Kevin the silverware and offered him a drink. When he returned with their drinks Edd was surprised to see that Kevin was already half way done with his first pancake.

"Oh my God Double-D! These are amazing!" Kevin said, his voice muffled by the huge piece of pancake he had just shoveled into his mouth.

Edd couldn't help but smile at Kevin's enthusiastic tone. "I'm glad you like them Kevin, but could you please refrain from talking with your mouth full?"

Kevin swallowed loudly and smiled guiltily up at Edd.

After a few minutes of silence, Edd remembered something that had been bothering him last night that he meant to ask Kevin.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?" Kevin looked up from his almost empty plate.

"Excuse me for asking, but, why did you come to me last night?"

There was a heavy silence between them as Kevin decided how to answer Edd.

"Well," Kevin began, staring down at his now empty plate, "I guess you were just the logical answer, you know? I mean, I knew you would know how to help me, and I guess since Nazz wasn't there I couldn't go to her, and you were the closest."

Kevin looked at Edd to check if his answer was good enough for him. After considering his answer, Edd smiled warmly at Kevin, "That would make sense, especially since your knee was hurt which means you couldn't have gone to Rolph's. Speaking of your knee, how does it feel?"

Kevin relaxed when he knew Edd wasn't suspicious of his choice, and started to describe the pain he felt, and still feels, in his knee.

After Edd finished eating, he carried their plates and silverware back to the sink while Kevin followed with the cups. As he was washing the dishes, Edd couldn't help but think about Kevin's troubling situation at home.

"I never knew it was that bad at your house." Edd murmured to Kevin.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well, it's nothing you have to worry about, really. Besides, I'm hardly there for these kinds of fights."

"Nothing to worry about!" Edd squeaked, astonished. "What do you mean 'nothing to worry about'! How can you expect me not to worry about one of my childhood friends being bullied and beaten up, especially by his own father!"

Edd stopped himself from going any further as he remembered the still-visible bruises that were strewn across his own stomach.

Kevin felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. He never knew Double-D cared that much.

Edd sighed and went back to washing his dishes. "Well," Edd began again, "as long as you keep your schedule as busy as always and make sure to avoid your father when you can, I guess I won't worry as much."

Kevin smiled to himself at the thought of Double-D worrying over him.

"You really don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"Really, your fine?" Edd trailed Kevin's scars with his eyes ending at Kevin's bruised nose and lip.

"Well, I mean... yeah..." Kevin trailed off. He knew that he was definitely not fine.

Edd sighed loudly and motioned for Kevin to follow him. He led him to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Kevin to do the same.

Kevin sat down next to Edd and turned to face him. He could see the worry in his eyes and wondered if it was just because Kevin was hurt, or if he had always worried about him. Edd's voice cut into Kevin's thoughts.

"Kevin, I know it's not my place, and I know you might not want to talk about it, especially with me, but I want you to know that I do care and I am always here for you."

Kevin looked into Edd's cyan eyes and knew that Edd was being absolutely honest. He could see that Edd truly cared, and that he was really worried. Kevin could not help but grin when he thought about how much Edd cared about him. Then it dawned on him: could Edd actually _like_ him? Kevin's eyes widened as he realized that Edd might care for him because he thought of him as more than just a friend. His mind was racing with thoughts and ideas when he realized Edd was still waiting for Kevin's response.

Kevin cleared his throat and smiled again at Edd, "Thanks, Edd. I'm glad that somebody actually cares, but, I don't know if I'll ever be able to talk to you. I mean my schedule's already pretty tight, and it's not that I wouldn't like to sit with you at lunch, it's just, I kind of got an image to uphold,"

Edd flinched at his last words and Kevin knew he had messed up.

"Fuck, Edd, I didn't mean it like that. It's just... Dammit, that sounded so wrong!" Kevin cursed at himself for being so stupid.

"It's all right Kevin, I understand." Edd said encouragingly to Kevin. "I know all too well the social standards of high school students."

Kevin smiled back at Edd. He was still trying to figure out if Edd really liked him or not.

"If you are still interested in talking, maybe we can set aside one night a week that we are both free? Of course we would have to cover it up lest our friends should find out and become suspicious."

Kevin liked the idea of meeting with Edd once a week. _Maybe this is my chance to get to know him and find out if he actually likes me. _"We could say you are tutoring me, after all, everyone knows I'm not the best at school, and I need to keep my grades up if I want to play sports."

Edd considered this for a moment then spoke, "Well, we would have to wait a while before we start, since no one will believe you actually need a tutor in the second week of school."

"I could always bomb a test." Kevin suggested.

Edd looked at him with pure horror, "No! I will not allow you to sacrifice your grade for 'therapy sessions' given to you by an amateur!"

"Even if that amateur is you?"

"Especially if it is me! Why would you waste a perfectly good grade that could possibly decide your future for me?" Edd looked at Kevin with wild amazement as if he had just suggested to overthrow the government and rebuild a monarchy in America.

Kevin smiled slyly at Edd as he scooted a little closer to the pale teen, his emotions slowly taking control of his actions.

"Well," Kevin said, lifting a hand to place it on Edd's soft cheek, "what if I wanted to waste it on you?"

Edd's expression of displeasure at being touched quickly turned into shock as Kevin lowered his head so that their eyes were parallel with each other. Edd barely had time to steal a quick breathe before Kevin closed the gap between them, hastily yet gently placing his chapped lips on Edd's mouth.


End file.
